


Chapter 1- kids?

by Zaynnn_xo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynnn_xo/pseuds/Zaynnn_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first story..<br/>And it's probably gonna suck! Lol<br/>So no hateful comments!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chapter 1- kids?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story..  
> And it's probably gonna suck! Lol  
> So no hateful comments!

*Hayleys POV*

Im late again. I was rushing to get home, but once I realized I was late, I stopped. My punishment is gonna be the same either way.

Once I got "home" I heard two sets of feet running down the stairs as I was taking off my shoes.

It was my "twin brothers" of course.

Now, your probably a bit confused, I've been in foster homes ever since I was 7, now I'm 17.

One of my foster brothers said "your late, your gonna get kicked out" before he laughed loudly into my face.

"Yeah, whatever. Not like I care" I responded, before going upstairs to the room I shared with several others.

Needless to say, I did get kicked out, and like I said, I didn't care. This foster home definitely wasn't the best I've been in, but little did I know that the home I was going to, was worse.

*Zayn's POV*

Liam and I have been together for forever. Well at least it feels like it, in reality it's been 14 years, after I left the band, and ended it with Perrie, Liam and I have been secretly dating.

It's been 14 years all together, but after the band broke up 10 years ago, Me and the lads were finally able to come out as gay. And ever since, Liam and I have lived together.

We got married about 3 years ago, and it was the most amazing feeling, but now, we feel the need to spicen up out relationship, with something new and exciting. And I want that to be a child.

*Liam's POV*

I woke up in bed, to reach over and feel that Zayn wasn't in bed with me, and it's very rare that he wakes up before me so I knew something was up.

Before I went downstairs, I decided to take a shower, and get dressed for the day. After I was the done with my shower, I made my way downstairs, and smiled to myself as I saw Zayn cooking in the kitchen.

I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Good morning babe" I mumbled while moving my kiss from his cheek to his neck.

Zayn just laughed and shrugged me off, "Good morning to you too, love. But don't you think we should have some breakfast first" giving me a wink, cause he fully knew where I was headed.

I huffed, causing him to laugh again. "Well I guess so, but I can't guarantee I'll be In the mood after breakfast." I said, while I started pouting.

"Don't pout babe, you'll forget about it all by the time you take your first bite of this!" Zayn then proceeded to put several plates of breakfast food on the table.

Of course, we are rich, so we could hire a chef, but no one matches up to my Zaynie's food, besides he love to cook. And of course, he was right, the food was delicious, and he knew it, cause the entire time I was eating he was just smirking at me.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" I asked while finishing the last bite of my breakfast on my plate.

"Uh..idk.." Zayn looked away real quick.

I panicked. I knew there was something. Zayn's not a morning person, he never gets up unless he's worried about something. The last time he was this nervous or was when he proposed, or when he left the band. So this could be either very good news, or very bad news.

"Is there something wrong babe? Please tell me everything okay" I looked at him hoping for a sign of reassurance that this would be good news.

Zayn looked up at that moment, and looked me dead in the eyes, "Well, I don't think it's anything wrong per say, actually I think it would be rather amazing.. But I'm not entirely sure how you will think about it.."

"Well just spit it out Zayn, your not gonna know how I will react to it, if you don't tell me" I snapped. He knows I am not very patient, and dont like to wait.

"Well, um, I wanna start off by saying I love you.." I nodded for him to continue, "well, I've been thinking about this for awhile, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to um...adopt?" He looked at me nervously.

"That was it? Oh thank god, I thought you were gonna break up with me or something Zayn! Don't scare me like that ever again!" I hit him, hard on his arm.

"ow, Liam!" He rubbed his arm.

"Of course I want a kid with you, you will be such a great father baby!" I'm just afraid I won't be...

As if he was reading my mind, he instantly responded, "You will be amazing too love, why do you think everyone called you 'Daddy Directioner'?"

I smiled at him, "So I'm assuming you already did some research?" He smiled shyly, it's not like my Zayn to bring up a subject without doing some research, and just as I predicted he pulled out a bunch of papers from behind him, and squared his shoulders, all business like.

"okay, so the adoption agency nearest to us doesn't have any children, mostly older teenagers, but I figured we could take in an older child, and maybe foster them so we know for sure if we want to be parents or not?" He looked up at me for reassurance.

"That sounds like a great idea! We are gonna be foster parents babe! I love you" I smile at him

He smiles back at me, and grabs my hand, "I love you too!"

I smirk at him, "now... What do you say we get back to my original idea?" 

"I say we better take it to the bedroom." And with that he picked me up and brought us to the bedroom.


End file.
